The Two Twin Hearts
by Phoenixpath of Owlclan
Summary: Why does this always happen to us?Why were we the ones who were stuck in a government lab being poked and prodded at like freaks?I'm just glad they got us out of there... but was it such a good thing? Rated T No swearing just being safe. I dont own X MEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, non-people, and extraterrestrials, I bring you this, my first X men Fanfic. I hope you shall all like it very much so. Before i start, here are a few things about this story. 1. This is set a few weeks after the Apocalypse ark. 2. There is a Bayville High. 3. I know about the younger characters like Bobby and such, but i havent exactly watched this show in a little bit, so ill probably not refer to them that much unless i rewatch the show (Which i will probably be doing anyway :) ) 4. I have a favor for all my readers out there (Which i hope i get readers, i really do.) I ask of you to send me OCs. Please. pretty pretty please. i shall make a template for those of you (Which i hope there are) who want to send me an OC. If i do, fantastic. If i dont... i shall be sad... OH i also would like some branch of plot lines if you please? 5. In this, Kurt never met that girl that he started dating at the end of the show, so he is single, and i plan for him to either fall in love with one of the OC's or just stay single and stuff. 6. Evan IS still at the Institute, and he is not with the mutants in the sewers. Please R & R and enjoy the show!**

* * *

><p>"Do I really have to do this, Charles," asked Wolverine, sighing as he got on board the X-Jet.<p>

"Of course, Logan, I picked the four people I though were the best for the job. And for me, that was you, Kurt, Kitty, and Scott," replied Charles, looking up at Wolverine with his hands folded under his chin.

Wolverine sighed and waved goodbye, as the door to the X-Jet closed. "Now, let's see," he said, turning to the two others inside the jet, "For this mission, you will not b- Wait, where's Nightcrawler," said Logan, looking around after he had cut off from his sentence.

"HERE!" yelled out a heavily accented voice, as Kurt popped into the jet with a plume of smoke. "Sorry I'm late! I was talking with Evan about-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just have a seat already, and I'll tell you about the mission that Charles assigned us to," interrupted Wolverine, as he pulled down his mask and waved to a seat. Kurt nodded and hopped into one of the seats, next to Kitty, and right behind Scott. Wolverine sat in the Pilot's chair and started the engine, while starting to talk about the mission. "Well, for starters, I must express to you this is NOT a fighting mission, but more of a sneak in and out mission. That's why Charles put you two on this mission," He explained, pointing towards the two younger people on the team.

"But why include me, then?" asked Scott, "My powers aren't exactly 'sneaky' y'know."

"True, but your on here to help me keep those two in line," replied Logan. Scott blinked, and then nodded, as if that was the obvious reason.

"Now," Wolverine went on, "During this mission, we shall be infiltrating a government base in the mountains, to rescue two mutants that were captured there. When Cerebro detected the presence of the mutants, the only information it could pull up was their ages, names, and pictures. Beast thinks that all of the other info was deleted by the government, so I hope that the kids will be able to give us some information when we rescue them. Now, here is what the kids look like and the information we got." He set the ship on auto-pilot for a second to turn around and show them two headshot pictures, one of a fourteen year old guy, and a fourteen year old girl, who both looked nearly exactly the same. Above the pictures were the headlines "Alani and Tobin Tanur, age 14". The Photos weren't that clear, for they looked like they were taken outside of a box filled with fog. The only things that the group was able to make out were that they both had blond hair and green eyes.

"So," said Kitty, after looking at the photos as well as she could, "these are, like, the mutants we need to, like, rescue?"

"You got it, Half-pint,' replied Logan in his rough voice.

"Hey, is that the mountain?" yelled out Kurt, as he poofed out of his seat to press his face against the front of the jet.

"Yes, it is, now get back in your seat, or I'll slice you to pieces," said Wolverine, as he pushed Kurt over Scott. The blue creature poofed back into his seat next to Kitty, ignoring Scott's indigent "Hey!" and waited excitedly. Kurt had gotten in trouble on Wednesday for tracking mud all over the mansion, so he was keen to do this mission correctly.

As they landed the jet in the cover of a large cave, the group of mutants got out of the jet without a word and headed towards the hidden government base.


	2. OC Template thingy

So! Here is the template that I promised. I hope that I get at least a few OCs to

use… anyway! Here is the template, and don't forget, I like to get Plot lines too! Details preferred, as much as possible, but don't overload the computer…

Name~

Codename~

Gender~

Age~

Power(s) ~

Strengths~

Weaknesses~

Personality~

Physical description~

Family~

Ethnicity~

Casual outfit~

Secrets~

History~

Here is a sample with my characters, Alani and Tobin

Name~ Alani Tanur

Codename~ Blue Jay

Gender~ Female

Age~ 14

Powers~ Has huge blue jay wings, extra strong arms, heightened senses, and the rest is a secret until the chapter that involves that is up ;)

Strengths~ can withstand extreme temperatures easily, has heightened senses of smell and hearing, heightened skills with balance and reflexes, she and her twin's powers help each other and cover up the other's weaknesses

Weaknesses~ being separated from her twin, fighting large groups of multiple people, occasionally she trusts too quickly

Personality~ Alani is very friendly and happy, sometimes a bit over friendly. She also likes to get Wolverine's nerves just for the fun of it.

Physical description~ thin, about 5'9, has semi long, blond hair that is pulled into a ponytail as it goes past the shoulders, two blue purple streaks in her hair. She has bright, intelligent, green eyes

Family~ Parents whereabouts unknown, Twin brother- Tobin

Ethnicity~ 100%American

Casual outfit~ light purple t shirt with a purplish-red jacket that buttons in the middle at the top and blue jean Capri's, wears a clip in her hair that has two bluish purple jay feathers on it, flip flops

Secrets~ is scared of spiders

History~ when her parents found out that her brother and she had mutant powers, they threw the twins on the street. They were ten then. Shortly after, after accidentally revealing their powers at a walk in diner and having to kill half of the people who worked there, the government showed up and took them into custody for a few years. During that time, they were experimented on. The X Men found them when they were 14.

Name~ Tobin Tanur

Codename~ Scythe

Gender~ male

Age~ 14

Power(s) ~ has a lion's ears and tail, uses tail to hole a heavy sword while uses two other swords and uses them all together for attacking, advanced percision, other power is a secret.

Strengths~ fighting large groups of people, maintaining balance in harsh winds, hearing, smelling

Weaknesses~ fighting one on one with someone good at evading, being without twin

Personality~ normally subdued if isnt used to person, but can be fun and open and is always like that with twin.

Physical description~ thin, about 6'0, short blonde hair at boys length, has sharp, intelligent green eyes

Family~ Parents unknown, twin sister- Alani

Ethnicity~ 100% American

Casual outfit~ red t shirt with blue jeans, blue leather bracelet, and small scar under left eye, sneakers

Secrets~ hate snakes

History~ when his parents found out that his sister and he had mutant powers, they threw the twins on the street. They were ten then. Shortly after, after accidentally revealing their powers at a walk in diner and having to kill half of the people who worked there, the government showed up and took them into custody for a few years. During that time, they were experimented on. The X Men found them when they were 14.

Well there! Took me a day… Now, onto the next chapter! Writing and laziness skills, away!


	3. Chapter 2

**ALL RIGHT! CHAPTER TWO, YEAH! XD FINALLY got around to completing this, and in the process of my laziness made some changes to it, so here it is!**

As the team trekked up the mountain, putting up their arms to block the snow blowing into their faces, they finally came upon the huge building. Kitty was amazed at how this building could be hidden so well, and then shook her head to clear her thoughts. _Concentrate on the mission_, she told herself mentally.

The strange group walked up to the wall. Kitty grabbed Wolverine's hand and pulled him through the wall. Wolverine looked around quickly then nodded to Kitty. Kitty phased her head through the wall and whispered, "All clear!" The other two nodded and Kurt grabbed Scott's arm. They both left with a poof. Kitty turned back to see them all there. Wolverine beckoned them closer.

"Ok," whispered Wolverine in a low voice, "Now, let's get this done quickly. I don't want any of you fighting unless we get caught. Slim, you watch the left side, Half-pint, you watch the right, and Elf, you watch the back."

"Got it!" said Kurt. The others nodded in agreement and they started walking, Wolverine every now and then checking for the scent of any people approaching, the others always checking around for people.

Finally they made it to the room. When they stepped in, Kitty blinked in awe. The room was a huge chamber; they were in a walkway surrounded by a sturdy wall with windows in it. Kitty stuck her head through the wall to look down at two cages in the back of the room, which seemed to contain something, but she couldn't see clearly. She nearly jumped back in shock when she heard Wolverine say, "Ok, let's go." She nodded and pulled Scott down through the floor onto the ground. Just as they landed, she heard Kurt and Wolverine pop in beside her. They all ran up to the cages, and she finally got a first look at the mutants.

They each looked exactly like each other, just as the picture said; both had light blonde hair, with sharp, intelligent green eyes. The girl was wearing a reddish purplish jacket with spirals, and a light purple shirt underneath. She was also wearing blue Capri's with flip flops. In her hair were pinned two bluish purple jay feathers. In her hair were three bluish purple streaks, the same color as her jay feathers. Her eyes were glazed over, and half open, like she was asleep but had been too tired to close her eyes. She was sitting down, her arms splayed a bit. Even from where she was standing, Kitty could feel an immense heat coming from the top of the cage. There were chains holding her by her legs, arms, and neck.

Kitty turned to the other cage, and saw that it was different from its counterpart. The cage was actually made of glass, but with metal bars on the outside of it. Most likely to keep it closed, with all that water in there. The boy was floating in the tank, two metal chains reaching up to grab his ankles, and another two holding his wrists, and yet another one holding him by his neck. He was wearing a red t shirt with black shorts going down to just above his knees. He was wearing a blue leather bracelet on his left hand. His eyes were half way too, and he had an air tube going from down the top of the cage to his mouth. _That must be to keep him alive; otherwise he would be dead by now…_ thought Kitty. Both of them were wearing cloaks. The boy's cloak was a dark green, with the hood on his head. The girl's was a dark red, without the hood on her head.

Kitty turned to look at Logan as he started talking. "Ok, now that we've found them, let's get them out of there."

Logan unsheathed his claws and was just about to cut the bars when the group suddenly heard an urgent and slightly fearful, "STOP! DON'T CUT THAT!" Kitty turned around with a start to see 10 government soldiers running towards them.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!" yelled out a different soldier, as all ten of them stopped to aim their guns at the mutants.

"Why should we?" asked Scott, more puzzled than angry. Kitty didn't hear the man reply as she saw something that caught her eye. A huge box with a bunch of switches and controls and tubes coming out of it was in the corner of the room.

"Wolverine, over there!" called out Kitty, pointing to the control box. Logan nodded towards it and she ran towards it.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE, MUTANT," screamed out a soldier, his voice thick with fear and horror. Three of the soldiers fired at Kitty, but she just phased through the bullets. Wolverine quickly cut the bars and glass just as Kitty phased through the control box. "NO-" screamed the soldier again, but it was too late. Kitty turned to see the bars and glass fall away as the cages were destroyed. She could feel the heat that had been radiating from the cage with the girl in it start to disperse, and she could feel water soak her shoes as the water from the glass cage escaped. Kitty saw the soldiers cry out in fear and back off, dropping their weapons as they did so. She frowned. _Why would they be so scared of them? I mean sure they're mutants, but they can't be THAT scary… _The teenager ran back to her comrades, just in time to see the two twins start to move and wake up. The girl stood up groggily, looked down at her chains, and snorted contemptibly. She pulled both of her arms over her chest, and the chains snapped like toothpicks. Kitty heard five of the soldiers squeak in fear, three of them whimper, and two others run towards the door as fast as they could.

Kitty watched as the girl smiled in an evil way. The girl cracked her knuckles and crouched down a bit. Kitty gasped and stepped back a bit as out from under the cloak spread two huge blue jay wings, the exact same color and pattern as the feathers pinned in her hair.. She flapped her wings once, rose into the air, and tackled the soldiers. The fourteen year old took down the ten soldiers in five seconds, knocking them unconscious with something in her hand that Kitty couldn't see clearly.

Kitty's attention snapped immediately back as she heard the brother stirring from his cage. Apparently, the brother took longer to recover than his counterpart. She watched him rise and turn to look at his twin. He nodded his approval when he noticed the ten half-dead and unconscious soldiers on the ground. Finally, Kitty was able to hear them speak for the first time.

"Good job, Alani! You really took care of those annoying soldiers," called out the brother.

"Thanks," answered Alani to her brother. "It's about time you woke up, Tobin! I thought it was bears that hibernated, not lions!" Kitty's eyes widened in confusion, then shock, as she saw Tobin pull off his cloak. When the cloak was released from its hold on its owner, Kitty saw two lion ears and a long, lion tail appear. The mutant turned to see her shock reflected in the eyes of her companions, even in Wolverine's. The twins turned to, apparently, finally notice the group of mutants for the first time.

"Who are you," asked the lion eared and tailed lad.

"Uh, ve are the ones who rescued you," replied Kurt, rising up a hand in greeting, "My name is Kurt. This is Kitty, Scott, and Wolverine."

"Oh! Thanks for rescuing us," called out Alani, flying down to the group while beckoning her brother closer, "where are you guys from?"

"The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters," replied Wolverine in his usually gruff voice, "We've come here to bring you there, like Kurt said."

"Really?" said Tobin, in a surprised voice.

"Really," said Scott.

Tobin started to stare at them, a worried look on his face, like they had all grown second heads. "Nobody ever wants to help us…" He mumbled, "They just want to do experiments on us, cause they-" He got cut off as his sister pushed in front of him.

"Aw, don't mind him! He's just a worry wart. Why don't we talk about this over lunch? I'm starving and I haven't had any food since last week!" The group looked around at each other, then they said their agreement, and the group headed off for the X Jet. And while everyone was heading towards the jet, Alani quickly sneaked over to a soldier and took his wallet, which contained fifty bucks.

**WELL! I have changed their powers, obviously, and there are still more to come. I would like to thank Karenkook for submitting a character, as I would still like at least three more to complete the group. So, keep submitting, and thanks to my thinking skills at bedtime, I have thought up a plot line! So goodbye, and good night!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! it's me! again! sorry it took so long for this chapter, and that it's so short and stuff... it would have been longer if my computer didnt go bleh and deleted half of my work, so ill introduce the two oc characters in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Well," said Scott, sipping some of his latte then putting back on the table, "First, who are you two?"<p>

The group had arrived at the jet a few minutes after exiting the chamber, in which Alani and Tobin had proceeded to knock down any soldiers in their way and crush their weapons. During that time, Kitty confirmed that the thing in Alani's hand was a steel chain that had a heavy weight at the end.

Her brother used three swords that he hid in their sheaths under his cloak he had worn. He would hold two in his hands and then one in his surprisingly long and strong tail.

After they had stopped at a town, the group had readily decided that they head to a Starbucks, and they had started heading there, Scott, Kurt, and Kitty all very happy to see that none of the people there gave them stares, the kind that they were used to back home; the stares of those who looked down on mutants like mud on their shoe.

When they had arrived at the Starbucks, Alani had turned to the rest of the group, holding up the 50 bucks she had taken from the soldier. Before the group could reply, she had rushed into the Starbucks, her brother following close behind. The rest of the mutants were forced to follow, and had settled down with hot drinks and pastries.

Tobin, who was gulping down a hot chocolate he had gotten just two minutes before set his cup down and frowned. "What do you mean," he asked, "I thought you knew about us before you came to get us, and that's why you came."

"No," said Kurt, who had already eaten half of a pie, "Ve only got your names, age, and pictures."

"Yeah," agreed Kitty, who was eating half of a chocolate doughnut, "Beast- He's, like, one of the teachers there and, like, a great scientist too- he thinks that the government, like, deleted all of the rest of the info. So we were, like, hoping you could, like tell us some things."

"Sure," replied Alani, who was eating her second cream filled doughnut with a large hot chocolate with whipped cream next to it, "What do you want to know?"

"Well," said Logan in his usual gruff voice, after sipping some coffee, "What are your powers? I'd say that's pretty basic."

"Powers? Ok, let's see…" said Tobin, tossing his empty chocolate milk cup into the trash bin with unbelievable precision. "I have lion ears and tail, obviously, that I use to hold one of my swords for battle," he listed, " I have enhanced senses, I have immense precision whenever I need it, and I also… can… uh…" he broke off, with a look that showed he knew more, but was unwilling to share it.

"Vat's wrong, Tobin?" asked Kurt, frowning in confusion with some of his pie still on his face.

"Don't worry about him, he's just shy when it comes to this subject," interjected Alani, waving her hand slightly dismissively, "Anyway, I'll tell you my powers. I have blue jay wings that I use for flying. I have heightened sense, and extra strong arms that I use to hold my chain. I can also… well, I would normally tell you, but if Tobin doesn't want to reveal his, then I won't either," she ended, shrugging at the end, with a semi-sad look in her eyes, but they immediately brightened.

Scott looked at Wolverine with a question in his eyes, but the mutant just shrugged. "Well, ok then," replied Scott, frowning in confusion.

"Hey, there's been something that vas bothering me for a vhile now," said Kurt, after eating the rest of his pie, "Where did you get those fifty bucks anyway?"

"Oh, I took it from one of the soldiers I smashed."

"VHAT?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's wrong! You don't steal other people's money."

"But they took our money!" defended Tobin bravely.

"Yeah, and besides," Alani agreed, nodding her head, "It's not like it's a habit of mine, I don't like stealing, I like disturbing the peace, that's all."

There were a few minutes of silence in which everyone finished their food and drinks. Then Scott said to the group. "Well, we had better get back to the mansion, or the professor will wonder were we've gone."

"Yep"

"Ok"

"Fine"

"M'kay."

"Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 4

**THERE! TWO CHAPTERS IN THREE DAYS (i think...) ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, MY PEOPLE? Ive made it extra long, just for you XD. ANYWAY in this chapter, there is michievousness, taunting, past stories, and air vent climbing! yes, apparently im old school in making ideas for getting to places X'D anyway, ENJOY**

* * *

><p>They all arrived at the mansion at around 5 o'clock. As the jet hovered above the mansion, Alani looked out at it and yelled out in surprise. "IT'S HUUUUUUGE!" she yelled, pressing her face to the window.<p>

"Get back in your seat, kid, or you'll fall out the window," called Wolverine to the teenager.

"Would that make you aaaangry?" asked Alani in an innocent voice that also seemed to be filled with malice.

"Probably," replied Kitty, turning to look at Alani.

"Perfect!"

"Wait, what are you-" Wolverine broke off as Alani took out her chain and swung it around, narrowly avoiding her friend's heads. As soon as she decided it had enough speed, she swung the weight at the window, which smashed as soon as it came in contact with it. "MY JET!" Alani laughed and leaped out the window. Everyone looked out the window, expecting to see her plummet to the bottom, but at the last minute, she spread her large wings and gently landed with grace onto the sidewalk.

Kurt and Kitty looked at each other and blinked, and then Kitty shrugged and leaped out the jet through the wall. Kurt poofed out of the jet and was waiting by Alani by the time Kitty had landed on the ground. They all high-fived each other, and complimented each other on their good landings. When Logan had finally landed the X Jet, he raced up to Alani and threw his face close to hers. "WHAT do you think you're DOING?"

Alani shrugged. "Having fun?" she replied, smiling.

Logan scoffed. "Yeah, well, you're going to have a REAL lot of fun when you CLEAN UP THE X JET."

Alani seemed to brighten at this. "Sounds like fun!"

Scott looked over from behind Logan with a confused look on his face. Tobin suddenly came up and sighed. "You can't get through to this one," he said, referring to his "evil" twin, "She'll just treat any punishment you give her like some fun game… She's rewired her brain to work that way." Tobin shook his head and went over to the younger mutants. "Where is everyone?" he asked, looking around the front yard.

"Battle training, probably," replied Kurt, looking around.

"You have battle training before dinner?" asked Alani.

"Yeah, vhy?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Anyway, let's go."

"Ok"

The group headed into the mansion. Kurt and Kitty rounded up Tobin and Alani and herded them into the room just outside the battle room. "Can we do a grand entrance?" asked Alani, anticipant.

"You probably shouldn't. It sounds like someone's in there, and if we make too much of a ruckus someone will get hurt," Tobin replied to his sister. Alani sighed.

"Fine, fine, we'll do it your way…"

Kurt held out his hands. Kitty and Alani each took a hand and just before Kurt poofed away Tobin took his tail in a tight grip. Kurt yelped as he poofed, so half of the yelp was heard in the room, and the other in the little room up above the battle room.

Alani let go of Kurt's hand as the group up in the room turned around in shock. The people that were there were Professor X, Jean, Rogue, and Beast. While everyone else's shock shown in their faces, Professor X's shock quickly turned to recognition and happiness. "I see the pick-up went well, Logan," the man said as Logan and Scott raced in, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, a lot easier than thought. These two," Logan said, gesturing to the two new arrivals, "did most of the fighting."

"Well ok then. Why don't you all go to the lobby so we can get you acquainted?"

Everyone nodded, Jean Rogue and Beast still showing some confusion, and headed to the lobby. Meanwhile, Xavier told the four other people down in the battle room with his telepathy to go to the lobby. Evan looked at Storm, frowning, and they headed to the lobby. Otto looked over at Racheal and shrugged. They both headed to the lobby as well.

"This," said the Professor, gesturing to the twins, "Is Alani and Tobin Tanur. They are our newest arrivals, and I hope that you will all get acquainted." He paused as a lot of loud "Hellos" and "Heys" and "Whassups" erupted from the people in the lobby. Alani smiled. "So, who are all of you?" she asked.

"I'm Evan"

"Rogue, nice ta meet cha."

"Hello, I'm Storm."

"I'm Jean; it's nice to meet you two."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Beast"

"I suppose you know them already," said Logan, gesturing to the rest of the group who had gone to get the mutants.

"I think we're missing someone," said Evan, looking around.

"Yeah. Where's Otto and Racheal?" asked Rogue.

"HERE WE ARE!" called two loud voices in almost- unison. Two mutants raced in, a boy of 17 and a girl of 16. The girl slowed down as she saw everyone starting to stare at her, and the boy slowed down and started just casually walking in. The boy reached the group first, held out a hand, and said "Hey, I'm Otto." Tobin shook his hand.

"I'm… Racheal," said the girl, arriving slower, looking shy. Alani smiled big and held out a hand. Racheal shook it, and all four of them turned to the Professor as he started to speak.

"Now," said the Professor, looking around at all his students with a pleased look on his face, "since you're all acquainted in some form, I am going to take these two to my office. Jean, Scott, Storm, and Logan, I wish for you four to come as well." Jean, Storm, and Scott all looked at each other, frowning, while Logan just sighed.

Logan walked up to the new mutant girl and said, "You still have to clean up the X Jet after this."

Alani smiled wide again. "I couldn't think of anything better," she said, a mischievous glint in her eye. The older X Man just grunted in reply and headed towards Xavier's office. Alani, Tobin, and the rest of the group followed after him, with the Professor on their tail.

Kitty frowned angrily and kicked the ground. "How come we can't come…" she said to Rogue in a whisper, "I want to know what's going on too."

"Yeah, it's not fair!" agreed Kurt and Evan.

Rogue sighed and shrugged. "I suppose ya'll are right."

"Of course they are!" said Otto, turning to look at the rest of the left behind mutants.

"Do you want to find out?'' asked Racheal.

"Of course, vhy?" asked Kurt, turning to look at her.

"I know a secret way to look into the Professor's office…" whispered Racheal, as Beast turned to look at them out of the corner of his eyes.

Beast just smiled and waved his hand. "I'm going back to my lab," he said. He then lowered his voice and whispered, "I heard nothing." Then he turned and walked through a hall that lead downstairs.

As soon as Beast disappeared, Racheal turned to the group and leaded them to an air vent.

"An air vent? That's so old school, Racheal," said Evan, looking through it.

Racheal just shrugged. "As old school as it may be, it works. I've tried it."

Rogue scoffed. "Yeah right. We all know you hate cramped spaces."

"Hey! This isn't as cramped as you would think, Rogue!"

"Ok, ok," said Otto, putting his hands in an up and down motion, "I'll test it to see if it's true. Besides, if we keep on arguing, their talk will be over with before we even get there." Everyone nodded, and Otto sat down against the wall. "Now, which way do I go, Racheal?"

"You go strait ahead until you have passed two vents, and then turn right. Then go up until you pass two more vents, and then go strait forward. Then turn left at the next branch vent, and keep going forward until you see a light. Go towards it and then you can see into the room." Otto nodded and then relaxed.

He stepped out of his body as his ghost form, and flew into the vent. He followed Racheal's instructions, messing up one or two times and having to go back. Just as he was about to give up and head back, he saw a light and headed towards it. He appeared at some bars, and heard voices speaking. Otto confirmed it was the Professor's office, and raced back to his friends, taking the easy way by flying through walls.

"She's right!" he called out as soon as he got out of the vent system and into his body.

"Told you! You guys need to have more trust in me, gosh," said Racheal, looking exasperated.

"It's not that we don't trust you, we just don't trust your ability to go more than five minutes in a small space," replied Evan, holding up a finger as if he were giving a speech.

Racheal started to say a retort in reply, but at that moment Kitty grabbed her hand and yelled, "C'MON ALREADY!" Kitty grabbed Evan's hand as well and phased through the wall/vent. Kurt sighed and grabbed Otto and Rogue's hands and proceeded to "poof" out of the room after them. They followed the directions (surprised to find that the vent turned out bigger than in the movies) and were able to get to the vent that connected to the Professor's room.

There was a quiet argument about everyone needing to be quiet, and at last they could all hear the conversation. Luckily, the group had managed to only miss the "thank you" and such from the twins.

"Now," said the Professor, "I've asked Logan of your powers, and he also told me of one power that you two are worried about revealing." Professor saw the guarded shock in both of their faces and chuckled slightly. "Don't worry, I won't force you into saying them, but I would at least like to know where you got them, or why you don't wish to reveal them.

Tobin looked down, but Alani put a hand on his back and comforted him. "Don't worry," she said, "These people want to help us, remember?'' Tobin looked down again, and she sighed. "I'll tell you," she said, looking over at the other people in the room.

Professor X nodded and waved his hands. "Go on," he said.

Alani took a deep breath and began. "Most of our powers are natural, the wings, tail, ears, strength, so on. But this power isn't natural. It was forced upon us." Logan grunted slightly at this, obviously remembering about his past as well. "When we were younger, our parents threw us out on the street. Well, our dad did. Our… our mom was dead before then." She went on quickly before anyone could question them about their parents, "We had gone into a walk- in diner, and some gang of some kind tried to rob us. We had to use our powers and weapons to defeat them. Even though the gang was one of the most feared ones in the town and we defeating them should've been praised and the people should've been happy, we got the government called on us. They took us away to a secret government science facility and-"

"That was a Government science facility?" asked Wolverine, frowning.

Tobin shook his head. "No, that place comes later. Wolverine nodded and gestured for Alani to go on.

Alani nodded and continued. "In the facility, they had been doing experiments on other mutants in there." There was an audible gasp from Storm, Jean, and Scott as she said that, and she just continued. "Out of all the mutants in there, our animal limbs and such were the most sought after; for they wanted to make it so human soldiers could have the same thing. They also wanted a way to turn mutants more vicious and rabid, and then use a mind control device to use their new "enhanced" powers. That's what they did to us. But… it went wrong." She faltered a bit, but continued. "They injected the DNA of vicious animals and other mutants into us to try and get us more vicious and such. It worked. We… we transformed into some kind of human/animal monsters…" she visibly shuddered at that. Tobin looked away, his head in a hand, sadness easily shown in his eyes. "I- I don't remember much about what happened after that, and neither does Tobin. All we can remember is a red haze. Afterwards, we sort of "woke up" as you can say. We were standing up, clothes semi- torn apart, twelve dead government soldiers on the floor, another twenty half- dead unconscious, and ten more holding us back by our arms with chains and guns pointed to our heads. The scientists that had been performing on us were all backed up against the wall in terror, except for one. I suppose he could be called the stereotype kind of evil scientist. He didn't look frightened, just intrigued. 'Oh dear, I suppose this didn't work out the way we planned it,' he said, looking at us, 'I suppose we'll have to try something different. Anyway, send them to the government containment unit in the mountains. He turned away, and walked out of the room. The government soldiers that were holding us back threw us in cages with some food and water and shipped us to the mountain facility like animal/bomb hybrids that could go off at any moment… But I suppose we were... Anyway, they put us in those cages you saw us in, using our weaknesses to keep us in a half dead state. And then, you found us."

There was a long silence in which everyone was staring at each other in shock, while Wolverine was looking at them with anger and pity and sadness in his eyes.

"Hey kids," said Wolverine, "Are you sure it was the government that did that to you? Not some people called S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Tobin shook his head. "Nope. The government had decided to do something similar to S.H.I.E.L.D, and that was what happened to us." The two twins looked sadder than they had since they got out of the government facility in the mountains.

Wolverine growled and pounded his fist on the table, nearly breaking it. "How dare they even THINK of doing that?"

Storm and Jean both walked over and each put an arm around the twins. "Don't worry, it'll be all right," they both said.

"I'm assuming this is still going on?" asked Scott, looking at the two teenage mutants.

"Scott!" said Jean, whipping around to look at him.

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Just shut up, you're not helping in this situation."

"What did I do?"

Jean glared at him. Scott gulped and closed his mouth tight. Jean nodded and turned back to comforting Alani.

"You," started Tobin, his voice shaking a little, "You're going to throw us out aren't you? Because of that… you're going to throw us out… right?"

Xavier shook his head and smiled. "Now why would we do that?" he asked, tilting his head, "I DID create this school to offer mutants a safe heaven, and to help control their powers, no matter how bad they are." Tobin cracked a smile, looking so happy he might cry, and Alani grinned wide.

"Thanks, Professor," replied Alani.

He shook his head in reply. "Don't thank me; I would do this for any mutant, no matter whom or what it is. Now," he turned his wheelchair to the air vent, "could you all come out from there? I wouldn't want the vent to crack under your collective weight." There were a bunch of gasps as Kitty, Kurt, and everyone else fell out of the air vent after the Professor had removed the bolts.

Kitty looked up, rubbing her head. "H-hey Professor, everyone…" Alani covered her mouth to keep a giggle from escaping, and it instead came out as a snort. Everyone else except Logan and the group who fell busted out laughing. Logan just sighed and said, "Well, I'm going to the training room, so if anyone needs me, don't ask." He held up a hand and walked out.

The Professor nodded and turned to look at Racheal. "Racheal, Alani will be rooming with you. Otto," he turned to the other mutant, "Tobin will be rooming with you." Both of the twins looked slightly surprised at not being put together, then common sense struck home in their brains and they shrugged.

"C'mon Alani, I'll show you our room!" Racheal headed off after she finished the sentence, and Alani raced after her.

Tobin turned to Otto as he said, "C'mon, Tobes, ill show you our room." Otto snickered as he called Tobin by the nickname he had created after Tobin yelled out indigently, "ITS TOBIN" and headed towards their room. Tobin sighed and followed.

"Well," said Storm, turning to the people who were still in the room after everyone had left and the rest of the kids had "sneaked out", "This otta be fun."

"Yes, very," replied the Professor, a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.


	6. AN PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

**Dear readers,**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING A CHAPTER RECENTLY, PLEASE FORGIVES MY LAZINESS AND MY COMPUTER AND ME. The reason I haven't been posting lately is because my computer got a virus, so we had to get that out of there and it killed a lot of my enthusiasm, and when I set up a new computer it got a virus too, which is NASTY, and that pretty much killed most of my enthusiasm for this story. So, forgive me readers, but I probably won't be posting soon. You are allowed to chuck peanuts and celery at me now (bows head in shame while peanuts, celery, and other foods that I dislike are thrown at me by readers)**


End file.
